bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Feel-Good Story
''Feel-Good Story is the third episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix ''Netflix] original series BoJack Horseman, and the 63rd episode overall. It premiered along with the first half of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis Girl Croosh sends Diane on the road with rugged cameraman Guy, but she balks when they ask her to produce more feel-good stories. Plot Diane and the cameraman Guy are out filming for a segment of Girl Croosh called Crooshing USA. The farmer they are interviewing asks what does that mean. Diane tells him "Crooshness" is hard to define. She also says she doesn't know it when she sees it. The farmer then says he's always trying to get more girls interested in agriculture. Diane then asks him about his potato farm which harvests five type of potatoes, two types of onions, and is also a front for a sex trafficking ring. Diane then questions how he got into sex trafficking, and the farmer then runs off. Guy then says he's probably not getting his microphone back. They then go on to cover stories about botched botulism at a Michigan resort, a jewelry store whose jewelry gives humans ringworm, and a story about clean drinking water. Guy and Diane are then at the bar discussing the clean water situation. There is then a montage of them covering other various news stories. They then arrive at the hotel, and realize there is just one bed, Guy says he should go down and complain to the front desk. Diane then kisses him and says it's a good bed. Diane is then waking up next to Guy in the hotel. As she is getting ready for the day, there is a voice-over of BoJack's letter to her. BoJack (as a voice-over) tells Diane that this is the letter he wrote. He says rehab is making him write a letter to a friend because letter writing is supposed to be therapeutic. He says he hears it did wonders for the Zodiac Killer. He says rehab has a lot of movie nights, hikes, and yoga. In general he feels like it's going fine. BoJack says he thinks next week they are doing a color war. BoJack goes on to say, while it is good he is no longer under the influence of drugs and alcohol, he feels like his time in rehab is like summer camp. It's temporary and easy. He knows he'll someday have to enter the real world again. Diane and Guy are packing up. Guy tries calling his son who refuses to talk to his father. Guy is seen kicking his suitcase in frustration. BoJack (as a voice-over) says he's not even sure if he'll send the letter. He says if Diane is reading it he guesses that means he sent it. Diane and Guy are driving in the Girl Croosh van, when Guy says he's only in Chicago for a week, and doesn't think it's selfish to want to see his son. Diane points out he could have at lest given his ex some notice first. Diane then changes the subject and tells him to look out the window. Guy then says they are driving through the second big, muddy, big-shoulders city by the lake. He then points out Willis Tower and the new Whitewhale Building. Diane then says Guy can not be excited about a huge cooperation like Whitewhale setting up shop in his home town. Guy is just excited there is a new building in his home town. He then says, "in your face Dubai." This causes Diane to laugh. Guy and Diane are then eating lunch at Parmadillo's. Guy asks what she thinks of the sandwich. Diane says it isn't bad. Stefani then calls asking Diane, saying that while she loves the serious stories Diane is covering, she would like some more feel-good stories as well. Diane counters this, by saying the stories they are covering are really making a difference. Stefani tells Diane that the serious news is bumming her out. Guy then suggests they could do a story on the little girl who set up a lemonade stand to pay for her father's cancer treatment. Diane says that's not a feel good story, because this nation does not have subsidized healthcare, and therefore a child had to go join the workforce to pay for her father's cancer treatment. Guy then gives her another headline, "local cameraman has a pretty good thing gong on where he gets to travel all over the country; and fool around in hotel rooms with his beautiful, smart feisty producer and he's pretty sure this passionate intelligent warrior for truth, likes it too. So maybe these two knuckleheads should put their pride aside for a second, and make some feel good videos." '' Diane smiles at this and she and Guy hold hands. Diane and Guy then go and cover the Every Animal Girl Company. The ladies who own it tell Diane they are two best friends who started a doll company, because they got tired of seeing dolls, that showed unrealistic beauty standards. Diane then asks if their dolls are made from recyclable materials. The ladies both start giggling nervously and talking over each other. They tell Diane they were purchased by Toys Galore with is a subsidiary of Whitewhale. Diane says it must be exciting for them to be bought out by a huge conglomerate and watch their company grow. Diane then further presses them on the recycled materials. They say their main focus is empowering young girls. They also say they are closing the main Chicago factory, so that they can relocate overseas, for cheaper labor just before the holidays. Guy reminds her that they are supposed to stick to feel good stories. Diane, through gritted teeth, then says it is an exciting and empowering time for them. Afterward, Diane asks Guy if he can edit that down, into something "''feel-goody." Guy says he can but it'll be late, as he is having friends over to watch the game. Diane then says she's freezing and Guy hands her his coat. Diane then asks if it is the Chicago Baby Humans game, and Guy confirms that it is. Diane reacts with discomfort upon seeing the mascot character on TV, despite Guy's attempts to comfort her by saying the character is a reference to her "proud heritage," again echoing the real-life surrounding sports teams that use Native American mascots. Guy then awkwardly introduces Diane to his friends, as the women he works with. Diane then runs off to the restroom, saying she'll be right back. The doorbell rings, and Guy goes to answer it. Diane washes her face, and gets ready to come out f the restroom, when Guy comes in. Guy comes in apologizing. Diane at first thinks it's because they are not ready to put a label on their relationship. Guy then says his son's speech and debate tournament was cancelled, and he showed up, catching Guy off guard. Guy then explains, he doesn't bring his son around women unless it's serious. He then tells Diane she needs to escape through the bathroom window and that she should stay in a hotel. Diane agrees that makes sense, and complements his home, before escaping. Diane lands in some bushes, and runs to grab her suitcase. While this is going on, BoJack's next letter to Diane is heard as a voice-over. BoJack (as a voice-over) tells about a woman at Pastiches, named Beverly, who stole his snack kit. BoJack explains, they build their snack kits as a team building exercise, for their morning hikes. BoJack says he put an extra bag of candied nuts in the snack pack. BoJack says he even labeled them with his initials so that everybody would know they were his. BoJack then says Beverly saw the B and assumed it was for her, thinking she had a secret admirer. BoJack then says he should never expect anything nice, such as an extra bag of candied nuts. BoJack then asks Diane what's new with her. He then says he's just kidding, and she can't answer since this is a letter. While BoJack is narrating this, Diane is walking to her hotel, freezing. She then wakes up the next morning, and gets a call from Stefani. Stefani tells Diane made a big impression with the guys at Whitewhale. She says they bought Girl Croosh, to Diane's shock. She then goes on to say they technically bought Fuddrucker's, and merged it with Dow Chemical, to create a new media venture called Spronk! She then says Spronk! acquired Univision, which will include Girl Croosh, in the Gizmodo-branded mist of advertorial. Diane says that's terrible. Stefani says not for her, she'll be rich. Diane reminds her she already is rich. Stefani wishes her good luck with Spronk!, which is currently rebranding as Content Spew. Diane then says, "Oh, Spronk me." Later, at the Whitewhale building, Diane and Guy attend a meeting. Guy tries to apologize for the previous night, and Diane says they should just watch the movie. The movie explains how Whitewhale got their start, through vertical integration and the oligopoly. The video then tells them they have also been "gobbled up" by Whitewhale. Diane then asks if they are supposed to be charmed by this. They are then given binders of their sister companies and are told to be mindful of them as they spew their content. Diane and Guy then go to Parmadillo's to review the binders. Diane asks if Whitewhale bought Girl Croosh just to kill their video. Guy then says Diane couldn't have just made a feel-good video about best friends starting a business together. Diane says maybe it's for the best and Guy can get a new job in Chicago and spend more time with his kid. Guy then asks Diane about the book of essays she wants to write. She then tells him the ridiculously long working title. Guy then points out she should save something, for the inside of her book. Diane then says, she guesses that's it for their relationship. Guy then says unless that's not the end just yet. Diane questions what he means. Guy then suggests doing a video about anything they wanted and then posting it on the website, before Whitewhale realizes they still have all the passwords. Diane then suggests they do a video about Whitewhale. She then gets excited at the prospect of taking Whitewhale down. Cast Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 6